


The Full Thing

by teaandcharcoal



Series: Trans!Dave [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Poly, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Safer Sex, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, dave has sensitive nips okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: John has been dating Dave and Karkat for a while, but he hasn't been ready for sex. Then one day when he's having a snuggle session with Dave, he decides he's ready to try the full thing. Dave, of course, obliges. (Part of a series, but can stand alone, except for brief mentions to the other third of their triad)





	The Full Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I do still have a softspot for fluffy sex, as well as people with vaginas having a real good time. 
> 
> This takes place a few months after John starts dating Dave and Karkat. Dave has not had HRT or any surgeries at this point. Very brief mentions to dysphoria as a thing that sometimes exists.
> 
> Might add a first time with Karkat and a first time with both if this goes well.

 

On the long list of things that are good about this new universe, you think sunshine is about to be dethroned by ‘having a lapful of Egbert.’ Because you have now managed to achieve having a lap full of Egbert, and it’s fucking extraordinary.

John might have come out of puberty looking like he fell off of a lumberjack truck made special by the brick house factory, but even in his twenties he didn’t manage to shake the whole soft, snuggly almost little-kid thing he always had. At least it doesn’t seem to bother him anymore now. Instead he just spent the last hour that you were hanging out slowly putting more and more and more of his weight on you. Then his head found its way to your lap, followed by as much of his shoulders that would fit. And now he’s sprawled up against you, straddling your hips with his chin resting on top of your head. It’s kind of a lot. Your boyfriend is big and heavy and your legs are starting to hurt because of it, but you never really managed to shake the whole touch-starved desperate for and yet fearing intimacy thing you always had, so honestly you love it. You absolutely _love_ having most of his weight pressed against your body. You love leaving kisses all over his throat while he hums happily at you. You love how his voicebox vibrates against your lips, giving them a weird buzzy feeling. Shit, here you are, snuggling with the boy who made you realize you like boys in the first place and you’re in fucking heaven. You might as well be fifteen again, the weird mix of comfortable and nervous and a little bit horny that you used to get, back when you didn’t want to stop cuddling but also wanted sex but were too chicken shit to ask Karkat for it.

You’re pretty sure the wanting sex part is going to win out soon. John’s turning you on more and more the longer you sit there. With your nose up against his shoulder you can mostly just smell his deodorant, but there’s also undertones of that hard to describe, deeply masculine scent that always made you jealous and just a little aroused.  His skin is smooth and soft and there’s just so much of it. He still hasn’t fully adjusted to the warmer temperatures you and Karkat prefer, so he ditched his shirt a while ago. In a move that surprised yourself maybe more than it did him, for the sake of solidarity (and the fact that John is hot literally as well as metaphorically) you chucked your own too. So now it's just the two of you pressed up together, with nothing separating your upper halves but your sports bra (because like fuck you were gonna bind when you were just spending the day in your own damn house.) You run your hands up his sides and down his spine one more time. Your palms slide effortlessly across his smooth skin, even when you add a tiny bit of pressure to really enjoy the softness of his flanks. Mmm, big bara boyfriend yes good.

Holy shit, was that a moan you heard? You run your hands over him again, and sure as shit, he lets out another little moan. The sound goes straight for your crotch and, hoo boy, maybe it’s getting just a little too warm in here here, um, abort, create distraction.

“Like that?” you ask teasingly, putting the awkward back on him. 

“A lot,” he replies.

You startle. Usually when things start getting more heated he pulls the plug. Now his palms move from the couch to your back, pulling you closer in clear invitation. Well, you’re not about to waste this opportunity. You start leaving kisses everywhere you can reach, more intensely than before.

“Hey, Dave?”

You’re loathe to pull away, but you do anyway. Well, you knew this was coming eventually. “Want to stop?”

“No, actually.” He smiles sheepishly. “I, uh, think I might be ready.”

You blink up at him. “For real?”

“Yeah, I uh… I think so.”

Oh yes, fuck yes, jackpot! You’re about to break out into an almost maniacal grin but manage to stop yourself and take a deep breath. Be cool, Strider, be cool. “Okay. Tell me if you want to stop.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He smirks and stands before leading you towards the sex bedroom. “Oh! Won’t want you to stop I mean. I’ll tell you if I do, but I won’t.”

“You, uh, sound pretty confident. Karkat get to pop your cherry?”

“No. I um…” You can see the back of his neck turn a little red. “I kind of wanted to try things with you.”

You smirk. “What? Still afraid of tentadick?”

“No.” His voice goes soft and he turns to face you. His blush goes all the way up to his eyebrows, giving his dark skin a reddish undertone. He keeps eye contact right up until he opens his mouth, then he looks away. “I just wanted it to be you.” 

Son of a bitch, you have no idea how to deal with that. So instead you just throw your arms up over his shoulders and yank him down for a kiss. Kissing is good. You like it and you’re good at it. His lips are so soft. You know he doesn’t like French kissing, but even having him like this is nice. You have to strain, go up onto your tip toes, but when he runs his hands down your sides before settling them on your hips you feel like you could do it all day.

He breaks the kiss, but keeps his face close to yours. So close, actually, that you see two pairs of blue eyes staring back at you. Even if you can’t focus, you can tell his pupils are blown wide. Rose said that’s supposed to be a sign of desire, right? You hope so. You hope he wants you enough to go through with this. Because you want him. You _have_ wanted him. There’s a decade’s worth of pent up sexual desire rearing its head deep in your guts right now, and it’s bringing actual emotion up with it and you gotta do something.

“This is a good look on you, eight eyes,” you say.

He blinks and pulls a little further back. Your eyes snap back into focus. “Eight?”

“Yeah, four eyes,” you tap the frames of his glasses, “Times two ‘cause you’re too close. That’s eight.”

“Heh, fine. Well guess that makes you zero eyes! …Because of, um, the shades. That sounded cooler in my head.”

“Well then, fuck it.” You take your sunglasses off.

Oh shit, he can see you now. You were already basically topless, but there’s no vulnerability like taking off your shades. You don’t know whether to hope he appreciates the gesture or doesn’t read anything into it. You turn away and head into the bedroom.

“Dave?”

“Well, if these ain’t gonna be on my face, they better be in their case.”

“Pfft, are you going to start rapping about your sunglasses now?”

“I mean, if it’d get you going I could.” You put your shades safely in their case and set them back on the bedside table.

“It’d get me going to sleep.” He followed you in and now stands a few feet away, smiling at you playfully.  

You take his glasses by the bridge and pluck them right off his dumb handsome face. “Shit, dude, no wonder every troll in a fifteen mile radius starts shitting spades for you. You’re so lucky I’m the chillest motherfucker on the face of any Earth.”

“Mmm… Keep telling yourself that.” He hops onto the bed. “But um, so how does this usually work?”

“Seriously?” You ask. “I mean, I knew you weren’t super interested, but it’s not that complicated. Tab A into slot B.”

“Not that part! I mean like….” He pulls his knees a bit closer to his chest. “How do we get there?”

“Oh. Uh…” You scratch the back of your head and sit down next to him. “Shit, I wasn’t expecting to have this conversation. Well, um, to start with, normally we don’t talk about it. It’s more like me and Karkat rile each other up until we’re in a fumbling pile of trying to yank clothes off.”

“Oh. Then should I…?” He reaches towards your chest at first, but then changes his mind, reaching down towards your waist.

“Go for it.”

With much more care and dexterity than you think you’ve ever gotten from Karkat, John undoes your belt and then pulls down the zipper of your jeans.

“Shit, dude, we’re not playing fucking operation here.” You kick your pants to the floor.

He gives you an unimpressed look. “Fine, you do it then.”

You pounce on him, claiming his lips as your own as you fumble blindly with his fly. You’re not one hundred percent sure, but you think you might be feeling a boner pressing up against the fabric. John lets out a gorgeous little sigh as you cup him, so you think that’s probably a yes. But you can’t really get a sense of shape. You’re trying to remember if you’ve ever seen his dick hard before. You’ve seen him with morning wood, but that’s always through pajama pants. Then he goes into the bathroom to shower and either takes care of it or ignores it until it goes away in private. You can’t remember anything else ever happening. It’s fucking happening now, though. His hips twitch a little as your fingers graze over his crotch teasingly. It’s short, erratic, not quite a thrust but the start of one, like his body knows what to do but he’s holding himself back.

Finally, he bats your hands away and goes right for the zipper.

“Hey!”

“Well maybe if you actually took my pants off instead of trying to judge my junk like we were at a dog show or something I would have let you,” he grumbles, blushing.

“Shit, dude, is that what you were worried about? Me judging you?”

His blush darkens. “Maybe a little.”

Your lips quirk upwards a little. “Damn you’re sweet. Would it help if I told you you’re guaranteed to have the biggest human dick I’ve ever seen in real life?”

He laughs. “Not really. What else? Am I also the sexiest John Egbert you’ve ever seen?”

“Actually, there was this one doomed timeline-“

“Dave!” John cries, his voice more amused than annoyed. He’s smiling and his eyes practically sparkle. Ooh, that gives off a real different flavor than Karkat. Both are good, but this is new and exciting and you want more.

“Kidding! I’m just trying to lighten the mood a little. Chill out. Wanna make your first time better and less awkward than mine, you know? Although now that I think about it, there actually _was_ this one John that got super emo for some reason, and you know you can really rock thick-frame glasses and skinny jeans.”

“Heh, I’ll keep that in mind.”

You let him stand up to drop his pants and you get a slightly better view at the tent he’s pitching. You start feeling nervous. That’s a dick. A real human dick. And you’re-

“Damn, Dave, I think yours might be bigger than mine.”

That snaps you out of your train of thought. “Eh,” you shrug. “Helps when you and your self-esteem issues take a long time shopping at pick-a-dick.” You fish your packer out from your boxers and set it on the bedside table.

He snorts. “I didn’t actually mind.”

 “Well, if you’re really into that, I got some even bigger strap-ons.”

“Oh, uh, not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

You cup his cheek and kiss him again. “That’s fine. What are you up for, then?”

He licks his lips, but you can’t tell if it’s out of nervousness or desire. “Well, I’d be happy just, like, touching each other. But if you’re okay with it I really want… If it’s not an issue, I’d like…” You watch, keeping your expression even as he tries to come up with the words to express himself. You don’t dare breathe, and your brain rushes to every weird kink in the universe. John seems like he’d wanna start vanilla, and he said just touching would be fine, but what-

Shit, fuck, he said something and you missed it.

“Huh?”

He breaks eye contact. “Oh, um, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“John, no, I want to hear it, I just got distracted by my own inner monologue. Unless you said you wanted to pee on me or something in which case-“

“God, no!” He makes a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out and everything. “I just wanted to do the full thing.”

You raise an eyebrow. “The full thing?”

“Come on, Dave,” he whines. “Don’t make me say it again, it feels so awkward!”

“What does that entail, really?”

“You said it before! Tab a into slot b or whatever…” He looks away, wringing his hands.

“Oh! You were that anxious about saying you wanna stick your dick in me? Really, Egbert?”

“It just feels weird to say out loud.”

“Well get used to it,” you give him a tiny smile. “Me and Karkat are thick as fuck. You gotta tell us in words what you want. Speaking of, front or back?”

“Huh?”

“You see, John, being trans and all I’ve got a couple different orifices into which your dick can be stuck. You wanna fuck my nook or my ass?”

He glances down. “You’re giving me the choice?”

“Why not? Ain’t my first rodeo.” You manage to play it off nice and smooth, like you’re not as nervous as he is. Like you’re not equal parts eager and afraid of guiding a real human penis into one of your holes.

“I guess I wouldn’t know the difference. I think… I wanna look at you. Is that okay? Whatever would make that easier for you.”

“Aww, that’s actually kinda sweet,” you say. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

He shivers as you slide your hands down his side. You catch the hem of his boxers under your fingers. Before you actually tug them down, you glance back up for a final bit of confirmation and he nods. You take a deep breath. Here it goes.

You’ve messed with a number of toys, anatomically correct and not. And you’ve seen enough fake dicks to know it looks like John got a good one. It’s probably somewhere between six and seven inches, and maybe just a hair thinner than the dildo you reach for when you want a tiny bit of a stretch. You let out a small sigh of relief.

“Dave?”

“Just glad you’re a shower and not a grower,” you admit. “I mean, your shlong’s already kind of impressive when it’s just chilling so I might’ve been a little worried your trouser snake would get like… king cobra size or something. But this looks like it’s gonna work pretty well.”

“Thanks? I think? So can I see-?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” You yank your bra up over your head, letting your tits flop freely back onto your chest, and then yank your boxers off before throwing them unceremoniously somewhere. “I mean, this probably doesn’t look too different.”

“Not really,” he admits.

You lie back and spread your legs a tiny bit. Not so much that there’s space between your upper thighs, but enough that John gets the message. He scrambles back onto the bed and settles himself down on top of you. He’s supporting most of his own weight, but your bellies are pressing together and it’s warm and soft and now that you’re naked and together you realize he’s already gotten you embarrassingly wet.

“What next?” He asks, looking eagerly up at you.

“Whatever feels good? I’m not exactly the expert on getting you off.”

“Well, maybe I wanna get _you_ off.” He says. “Just tell me how, Dave.”

His earnestness is such a strange combination of sweet and hot that it sends you reeling for a moment. And, fuck, it does feel weird to say it. You and Karkat had plenty of awkward fumblings in the earlier years, but now he just knows what to do. John looks down at you tenderly, inexperienced but not innocent or naïve as he waits patiently for direction. You realize he really means it. He wants to take care of you like ten times more than he wants to get off himself. This is his first time, and you’d always imagined that when it happened it would be all about spoiling him, making sure he was happy and comfortable, but now here he is focused on making _you_ feel good. You can’t fucking believe this guy. How the hell did you get so lucky?

“Touch me,” you say. “Just, like, all over.”

“Um, okay.” He shifts so he’s kneeling between your thighs so his hands are free to run up and down your sides. His touches are light, uncertain. But fuck his hands are huge and warm and smooth and you’re already so aroused it’s like he’s rubbing fire into your skin. “Like this?”

“Oh yeah,” you breathe.

“Weren’t we basically doing this same thing on the couch?”

“Yeah, didn’t mean it didn’t turn me on then too.”

“Oh! Is it really that easy?” He asks excitedly.

You laugh. “What can I say? I’m a man with needs. Also, sides are good but thighs and butt are better.”

He nods and slides his hands down. You’re not a fan of the curve of your hips, but when John runs his fingers over them you feel like you could learn to be. He starts by gently playing with your outer thighs, God bless him, but soon he experimentally tries bringing his hands around to your inner thighs.

“Oh fuck yeah,” you breathe.

“You’re so soft here,” he muses.

“Bro, I’m soft everywhere. That’s what happens when you grow up on junk food.”

He rolls his eyes at you. “You know what I mean.”

You do. “Nope.”

He snorts. “What? Do you want me to mouth-breathe and say you have nice skin all creepy-like?”

You try to hold back a smile. “Maybe.”

And then because he’s an asshole, he does. He makes his breath all raspy and gross and then leans down and whispers it in your ear. You throw your head back and laugh and he moves to plant kisses down your neck.

He slides his hands back around and grabs your ass, pulling out a little surprised squeak. “You said you like having your butt touched, right?”  

“Fuck yes. Also, lower butt is better. Like right where it meets my thi-“ he moves before you finish your sentence, making you hiss out a “Yesssssss”

“Like this, huh?” He asks. His voice is getting low and legitimately breathy and _fuck_ you love it.

You nod emphatically. “A plus. John Egbert is best at sex.”

He laughs. “We haven’t really gotten to the sex part yet.”

“Mmm this counts.” You take a deep breath, taking the time to check yourself. “But you know what? I think I’m ready if you are.”

He gets his adorable excited-nervous face back on, but then you see something fire in his brain and he gasps. “Oh!” he says.

And then he disappears

“Johnnnn!” you whine. “What the fuck?”

“Give me a sec!” He calls from what sounds like the other room.

“Seriously, is this a prank? Because if it is it’s the dumbest one you’ve ever-“

“No!” He comes back in, something blue and shiny in his hand. “I should have done this earlier, but I forgot. Sorry, I didn’t know this was gonna happen until it did and then-“

As he comes closer you start being able to make out the shape: small and square, made of foil with jagged edges.

“Did you just magic yourself into the other room to get a condom?” You ask.

“Yes. Wait, do we not need one?”

“No, we definitely need ‘em. It’s more that there’s a whole drawer full here.” You reach over to the bedside table and pull down the second drawer. There’s a massive pile of condoms inside of various colors, textures, flavors, even a few different sizes.

John balks at you. “What? Why? You and Karkat are different species! Do normal condoms even fit on a bulge?”

“Nah,” you say, shutting the drawer. “They just keep the toys clean when we wanna do butt stuff.”

“Oh.” He blinks at you. “I guess that makes sense.”

You take the little packet from him. “Did you alchemize these yourself?”

“Yeah. And I did some testing to make sure they fit right and are waterproof and stuff!” He beams brightly, clearly proud of himself for his thoroughness.

You burst out laughing. John’s face falls.

You take his face in your hands and bump your forehead against his chin. “No! No, shit. You’re just adorable.”

“Is that good?” He asks.

“Very. ‘Cept now I think we gotta get ourselves worked up again.”

He looks down, and even though you were talking about yourself you realize he’s only half hard now. He chuckles.

“Yeah. We are definitely the best at sex. A plus.”

You laugh. “Get your butt back over here, you big dork.”

He climbs back over and nuzzles your face, light and sweet and very not sexual.

“Do you still want-“

“Yes,” he says. “Please, Dave.”

You arch up off the bed just a little bit and he comes to meet you half way for the kiss, going as far as to take your lower lip gently between his teeth. Now that he’s hovering just above you, you take your turn touching him, pressing your hands up against his chest, teasing his nips just a tiny bit. He exhales softly as you put your hands on his shoulders, gently running them down his back.

You pull away just long enough to whisper “That good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes back.

But then he pulls away. You’re confused for a moment until you glance down and realize he’s at full mast again. He looks nervously at the condom he brought, then back at your drawer, then you reach out and take his, ripping it open with practiced ease. You pinch the tip and roll it down his shaft. He feels different than you thought he would. You give him a few quick strokes out of curiosity once the barrier is in place. The shaft feels as solid as any of your toys, but it feels like it’s covered in an eighth of an inch of skin or tissue or something that’s a little softer, that’s able to move just a little bit. You glance up at his face. His eyes are screwed shut and his mouth in the shape of a tiny o.

“Like that?”

“Oh yeah,” he says. He looks at you again, his eyes slightly glazed over.

You lick your lips. “Okay. My turn.”

“Huh?”

You settle back on the bed and spread your legs nice and wide. It makes a horrific wet sound and you wince, but John looks more curious than anything.

“Can I-?“ He asks, reaching forward slightly.

“Yeah,” you breathe.

He slides his fingers over your nook. He’s a bit clumsy at first, sliding around on your outer lips before he gets to the good part. Your heart races as he gently touches your bulge, but you don’t want him there yet. You want to savor this first.

“A little lower,” you say.

He follows your instructions and manages to get to the edges of your nook. His fingers run along the slit without pushing in. His fingertips are bigger, broader than you’re used to. You can feel every exquisite whorl on them.

“Yeah, that’s it.” You coach him, “Right there.”

He slips inside of you a tiny bit, cautiously exploring. His face is filled with uncertainty but excitement as he slowly works two fingers into you. He feels around inside of you, testing the waters. Judging your equipment.

“Can we… uh…” his eyes flick back up to your face. “I’m good, babe. You can fuck me.”

John pulls back quickly, like you bit him. For a moment you feel bad, but if he keeps drawing attention to your vagina things are probably gonna go downhill. But before you can even dwell on that for too long, he smiles. “Alright, let’s do this.”

He carefully lines himself up with you and tries to push in, only to miss and have his cock slide awkwardly backwards until he’s dangerously close to the wrong hole, making you yelp.

“Shit! Sorry.”

You smile at him in a way you hope is encouraging. “At least you know you’re in the wrong place. Wait ‘til you fuck Karkat. Bulges get confused.”

“Do they really?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well, take two!”

He pushes forward again, and this time you feel him slip properly inside of you.

“Fuuuck! That’s it!”

He groans and moves deeper until your hips are flush. “God, you’re so soft…”

“I told you, man, _everywhere.”_

He settles back down on top of you. Heavy. Warm. Soft. Your heart is racing so fast it could win a fucking marathon. You throw your legs up around his hips, keeping him close.

“Shit, Dave…” he breathes, “I wanna move.”

“Then do it,” you say.

A bit cautiously he pulls his hips back and moves forward again. It’s a small movement, but fuck it it’s nice. You let yourself moan in approval, and the next time he goes a little further, a little faster. Then instinct seems to take over, and he starts pounding into you again and again. You’ve had vibrators, you’ve had an active pulsing troll bulge, you’ve even been fisted a couple times when you were feeling really ambitious. But you’ve never had something big and hard move so _fast_ and with so much force behind it _._ His body presses down on yours as he moves forward, and that intermittent pressure is amazing. How can you feel it in your clit? What dumb physiology is behind that? You’ll figure it out later.

“Fuck,” you breathe, running your hands down his back.

“Yeah?” He asks

“Yeah.  Shit, dude, you feel so fucking good. Just like that.” You throw one arm across his shoulders and pull him down to get more skin on skin contact. You bury your nose in the crook of his neck and breathe deeply. “Shit, you smell good. Like sex and sweat but in a good way, and... Uh...”

He giggles. “You should know. It’s your soap.”

“Well like good taste or something. I didn’t even really pay attention to what the label says but I bet it’s like black forest mountain or some shit.”

He laughs again, voice breathy. “Or some shit.”

He pushes himself back up. His bicep flexes about two inches from your face and you lick it because impulse control is a thing you don’t often have, and especially do not have when you’re getting six inches of premium dick. You don’t know why and he laughs at you, in that kind of sweet way where you feel like you’re in on the joke. He shifts onto one arm and starts feeling you up again with the other hand, petting your belly and sides.

But it’s not quite enough. The difference between fucking yourself and getting fucked is all about having somebody hold you, press up against you, and you wanna be touched and held, goddammit. You grab his free hand and put his palm against your breast.

“You sure?” he asks.

“Nah, I put your hand on my boob for no reason,” you reply. You put some pressure on his hand, making him gently squeeze. And even though you’re doing it yourself, having his hand there makes your breath stutter.

“Oh wow,” he says. He starts working you himself, drawing out a whine and making you squirm. “Heh, you really like that, huh?”

With the way you’re writhing and bucking you don’t notice when he stops fucking you until a second hand comes to massage your other tit. You open your eyes – when did they close? – and he’s towering over you, nibbling his lower lip and staring down at you. And he just keeps rubbing you, teasing your nipples and making you arch up off the bed.

“Like what you see?” you manage to ask.  

“Yeah. I do.”

“Then keep going.”

He looks down and somehow only then seems to realize that he’s slid half way out of you. 

“Oh! Sorry! But then how do I...” He looks you over for a bit. “Oh! Duh!”

He pushes back in to the hilt and then lowers himself onto his forearms. He gets that same rhythm going again and then he dips his head down and-

“Sweet fucking Jesus!” You shout as a tongue comes out to circle your nipple. John laughs into your areola and you doff him on the back of the head, in spite of how good it feels.

He pulls away for a second and stills. “You want me to stop?”

“ _Fuck_ no!”

“Hoping you’d say that,” he murmurs against your skin as he starts fucking you again.

You run your hands down his sides, trying to get purchase. Love handles don’t work like the name implies, but just having fistfuls of John as he fills you and touches you in all the best ways is good enough. Your body is on fire, and it’s white hot wherever he touches you. You keep your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, but you have no fucking idea what to do with the rest of your body. Your hands scramble around some more, and with nothing to kiss you just babble into his hair.

John seems to have completely lost the ability to speak, he just huffs and moans wordlessly. He starts speeding up and the sound is fucking _obscene._ You can feel your orgasm closing in, even without having your bulge played with. You close your eyes and bite your lip as it hits you.  

Every muscle in your body tenses and you clench down on John, like you could somehow pull him even deeper, like you could actually fuse your bodies. Waves of pleasure roll over you with no signs of stopping. John keeps thrusting into you, helping you ride it out.

When you regain control you let go just a little bit and sigh contentedly. John starts to slow down.

“No,” you say, “Keep going.”

He immediately goes back to breakneck speed. But his race to the finish feels more like a gentle massage. Shit, you love being fucked after you come. It’s warm, friendly, relaxing almost. And now you get to enjoy a hyper-aroused John.

“Not even asking twice huh?” you say.

“’M close.” He manages to grunt out.

“Then come on, baby,” You buck up against him. “Give it to me. Shit, you feel good.”

His breath comes in short huffs against your sternum. He’s just starting to sweat. And he already said he was close, so…

You pull him as close as you can with your arms, your legs, your nook. Then you crane your neck down and whisper in his ear, “Come for me, John.”

And your words must be fucking magic because he does, right on cue. Or at least you think he does. He lets out a high pitched whine and pushes in as deep as he can go. You think you can feel him twitching or pulsing inside of you, almost bulge-like but not quite.

He pushes himself up to kiss you, all tender and sweet, and when he pulls back he’s smiling. His eyes are so bright and blue, and they just crinkle up at the edges ever so slightly.

“Shit, Dave,” he whispers, “That was… wow.”

You smile back. “You like losing your v-card?”

“Fuck yes.” He rolls off of you and lifts his arms up over his head, looking pleasantly exhausted. “It was different than I thought it’d be, though.”

“Huh? How so?”

“I mean, I assumed it’d be like jerking off, except I had to try to make you come too, but it’s not. It’s…” He waves a hand. “I don’t know. It’s just different. Good different, but different. You know?”

“Yeah, actually.” You roll onto your side. “That, babe, is oxytocin. At least that’s what Rose says, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s like some drug your brain makes to be like, ‘yes, this is mate. Will share grapes with them.’”

“Why grapes?” He asks.

“I donno? I think she was talking about some study with moneys and grapes? It was a long time ago. Damn, now I kind of want grapes. Have we figured out how to make those yet?”

John laughs, rolls to face you, and then grimaces.

“What?”

“Do you have a trash can on your side?”

“Uhh…” you roll back over. “No, but the bucket’s under here.” You reach under the bed and grab the metal rim. “Why?”

He takes the condom and dumps it in before reaching for the tissue on the bedside table. “There. That got gross for a second.”

You laugh. “Baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet. There’s a reason trolls use buckets.”

As John wipes himself down you realize that might be a good idea. Your thighs are completely covered in slime. And you can’t even blame your partner this time.

But a few seconds later, the tissue is dumped unceremoniously in the bucket and then the bucket is plopped back down on the floor. John pulls you close again, starts kissing your neck and shoulders. You let out a breathy sigh.

“I love you,” He whispers, “You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

“I love you too,” you murmur.

He bumps your foreheads together. “Hey! Got you to say it! I don’t know why Karkat kept complaining that it was hard.”

“Well, now I’ve had practice. Plus, it’s easier when I’m still kinda in fuzzy afterglow mode.”

“So oxiclean or whatever makes monkeys share grapes and Daves say I love you?” He asks. Even though he’s really too close to see, you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Exactly. So what’s it make Johns do?”

“Apparently just makes us happy and snuggly and sleepy.” He closes his eyes.

You take your turn kissing him. You sprinkle kisses all over his face and his ears and his neck and his chest and he just lays there, smiling the whole time. It’s sweet and warm, and even stark naked next to him you feel completely comfortable. Fuck, if he keeps this kind of shit up, you’re gonna be reorganizing your list of “best things in this new universe” for a long, long time.


End file.
